vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance (VLD)
| gender = Klance | hair = Brown | eye = Blue | age = 17 | dob = July 28Let's Voltron 100th Podcast | profile = Guardian Spirit of Water Lance is all about having fun, even a million miles away from Earth’s comforts and distractions. Full of confidence and even more full of himself, Lance thinks he’s everyone’s best friend, especially if they’re cute and female. While his cockiness often gets the better of him, it comes in handy during firefights against bigger and better opponents. | role = * Red Paladin * Blue Paladin (Formerly) * Pilot Cadet | aff = Team Voltron Galaxy Garrison | mecha = Red Lion Blue Lion (Formerly) | health = Alive | debut = The Rise of Voltron | voice = Jeremy Shada }} Lance is a Paladin who pilots the Blue Lion of Voltron until Zarkon's initial defeat and Shiro's mysterious disappearance, when he overtakes piloting the Red Lion. He was formerly a cadet in the Galaxy Garrison, beginning as a cargo pilot before being promoted to fighter class after Keith was expelled. Following a simple idea to sneak out with Hunk after hours and tail Pidge to the Garrison's roof, Lance witnesses Shiro's crash-landing on Earth a year after the purported Kerberos Mission's disaster. He joins the cadets in rescuing Shiro from the Garrison military alongside Keith, and investigates why aliens are coming to Earth. His assistance in discovering the Blue Lion triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Lance's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire. Appearance Lance4.png|Casual wear. Lance2.png|Paladin armor. Lance has the appearance of a lean older teenager with light brown skin, short brown hair, thin eyebrows, and blue eyes that are notably drawn with small irises and pupils. Lance's bangs are very short and flare outwardly away from the center of his forehead before they curve inward with longer strands to frame his face at his cheekbones. The rest of his hair barely reaches his neck. He has two strands of hair that sprout from the top of his head. Of the Paladins, Lance has been suggested to be the third-tallest.Lauren responding to Let's Voltron host on Twitter. In his Paladin armor, Lance's uniform mirrors his fellow Paladins but with blue accents to match that of his Lion. Personality Immature, arrogant, confrontational, and seemingly viewing life as a big joyride, Lance is an adventure-seeking pilot who prioritizes looking cool and proving himself better than his perceived rivals, envisioning the glory of defeating Zarkon, though his exploits often end in failure. His humor is rather vulgar, noted by him ripping a fart for the punchline of a joke, and he immediately dons a painfully transparent "smooth and suave" persona whenever in the vicinity of beautiful women to flirt with them. His tendency to get caught up in his ego and personal image has led to lowering his guard and trusting too easily to show off, making Lance an easily manipulated target that nearly cost the team the Blue Lion on one occasion. Lance's jovial nature and inflated ego distances his mind from the bleak situation of the universe and the need to perform his role as a Paladin seriously when not in a harrowing fight. He often picks petty arguments with Keith, who he believes is his rival, or instigates comical situations with other Paladins such as his rendition of laser guns and a "space police" siren. Underneath his cocky demeanor, Lance suffers from homesickness and deeply misses Earth and his large family. He admits to admiring his teammates, even his "rival" Keith. This reveals Lance is not all fun and bad jokes: he has doubts about his role within the team and the world around him, and while good-intentioned, lacks solid motivation as a Paladin fighting a powerful enemy. He thinks of himself as nothing more than a "seventh wheel" of the team; these insecurities are the source of his belligerence towards Keith and his egotistical nature. Because he does not live up to his own personal expectations of being perceived highly by his peers, he puts on a front of bravado. While frequently comic relief, he is perceptive and clear-headed when focused as a Paladin, able to remember key objectives of missions and take in his surroundings to formulate better plans than simply rushing in to attack or risk getting caught. Lance is an outgoing, amiable, and sociable teammate who will readily put himself in harm's way to protect his friends, be it from the mortal danger of a bomb or discipline from a superior officer. He highly values the lives of his team and proves he has potential as a Paladin - something the Blue Lion saw in him and chose him for. Over time, Lance realizes the dire state of the universe around him and matures to respecting his fellow teammates, putting his ideals for glory, his "rivalry", and pride aside for the sake of everyone; this change in character grants him acceptance by the Red Lion as its new pilot. Abilities As a Paladin, Lance's Bayard takes the form of a rifle specialized for long-range combat and sniping, regardless if he uses the Blue Bayard or Red Bayard. Like other Paladins, his armor enables him to form an energy shield for defense and contains a jetpack for briefly sustained flight. Lance is a skilled sharpshooter able to accurately hit a target from great distances. Long-range seems to be his preference, as Lance has not displayed any close-combat prowess and is known to flee while shooting instead. When not caught up in his head, Lance proves he has intelligence as a strategist: he is perceptive and resourceful of his surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realizing when caution and stealth is needed over offense. He is the first to suggest that a distraction is needed to safely infiltrate Shiro's quarantined crash site. While he was at the Galaxy Garrison, Lance was trained as a cargo pilot until he was promoted to fighter class after Keith, the top of the class, was expelled. This suggests Lance has notable piloting skill earning him that placement over other cargo pilots, and this holds true as the Paladin of the Blue Lion: Lance naturally eases into piloting the alien spacecraft and his immediate bond with the Lion is so strong that he can hear its thoughts. Trivia * Lance's full name has not been revealed. * Lance was originally only known to be in his late teens.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses Jeremy Shada described Lance as being as young as 16.Let's Voltron Interview with Jeremy Shada at WonderCon 2016 (0:52) His age was published as being 17 in The Paladin's Handbook, which was not reviewed by executive series staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 * Lauren Montgomery personally announced the birthday date for Lance. * While Lance mentions Jeremy Shada at New York Comic Con 2016 PanelNew York Comic Con 2016Interview with Jeremy Shada at New York Comic Con 2016 His heritage was also published in The Paladin's Handbook. * Lance's idea of how laser guns sound is "POW, POW, POW!!" * Lance's favorite food is garlic knots. * Joaquim Dos Santos has said his favorite character is Lance.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian March 2016Hypable with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 * Tim Hedrick's favorite Team Voltron member to write for is Lance; he loves how deep Lance's character is about his ego where he secretly doubts himself and thinks "What if I'm not the best Paladin?" * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-5 (tallest to shortest), Lauren Montgomery approves that Lance is ranked average at "Number Three". Lauren responding to Let's Voltron host on Twitter. * Lance is based on the character Lance of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Isamu Kurogane of Beast King GoLion. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Galaxy Garrison Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Paladins Category:Team Voltron